Fibre Channel (FC) provides practical and expandable means of transferring data between workstations, mainframes, supercomputers, desktop computers, and storage devices at fast data rates. Fibre Channel (FC) is especially suited for connecting computer servers to shared storage devices and for interconnecting storage controllers and drives.
A proxy device may be connected by a FC network between a client computer and a storage device. The proxy device may contain a tiering media that needs to maintain an identical state as the storage device, so that consistent and correct data can be provided to the client computer. However, the proxy device may not have access to all operations performed on the storage device. These “off line” operations may leave different versions of data in the tiering media and in the data storage device. When the client computer goes back “on line” and tries to access the storage device through the proxy device, the proxy device may provide incorrect data from the tiering media unless made aware of the offline activity.